1. Field
The following description relates to program optimization performed in a compiling process, and to a compiler and compiling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compiler processes a sentence written in a certain programming language and transforms it into a machine language or a code which can be used by a computer. When developing a program in a language such as C or Pascal, a programmer writes sentences one by one using an editor, and these files are called a source code. After a source code is written, a programmer executes a compiler suitable for a language of a source code.
A compiler is executed to deconstruct all sentences according to sentence structure. And, when referring to any other sentence, the compiler generates a resultant code in several consecutive states so that the sentence can be correctly referred to. The result of the compiling is called an object code or an object module, and an object code is a machine code in which a processor can process or execute instructions one at a time.